Speak Now
by Madjestic
Summary: Originally a one-shot I wrote. Edward is getting married to Tanya Denali and Bella has to sit through her ex-fiance's wedding. Drama and chaos ensue like only at a wedding! Might be slightly OOC. Warning for bad language! Not inspired by Taylor Swift's song.
1. You're The Kinda Guy

I exhaled, watching the smoke swirl and curl in the air. I leaned my head back against the wall, smiling in contentment as I closed my eyes and took another drag of my cigarette. I was glad Alice hadn't found me yet, especially smoking. It was a bad habit id picked up from her brother, my smile turned sarcastic at thought. This was his wedding I was attending. With his fiancé. And child on the way. a lot of rumours had travelled round forks as to the reasons of their abrupt marriage. They'd all of a sudden been engaged 3 months ago, and were now getting married.

I laughed at the thought. This would have been my wedding. After all, id had the promise from Mr Cullen himself. We had dated a while ago, it ended just last year, after a year and a half. Edward was successful, charming, handsome and smug. Oh what one smug bastard he was. He knew all his good qualities, and they fed his insatiable ego. He worked for a record company, the same one I did coincidentally, practically the boss, as the his boss was hardly ever around. He knew how to handle his job and he did it well. Id give him that. Rolling my head and indulging another drag, I thought back to when we were dating. It was definitely interesting, that was certain, never a boring moment.

I heard a door open and just then Edward Cullen himself rushed out the back doors of the church, lighting the cigarette hanging in his fingers. He jerked it to his mouth, inhaling deeply before relaxing somewhat. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his tousled hair. He sighed, bringing the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling, other hand resting in his bronze hair. He turned in my direction then froze. He looked at me with wide eyes, his jaw hanging slightly. He looked me up and down, before his eyes settled on my face. "Christ" I heard him mutter, before he took another drag of his cigarette. He shoved his other hand in his pocket, looking awkward. Staying around 5 feet away from me. I laughed, Edward Cullen feeling out of his depth, my that was a sight to see. I smiled at him, my eyes mocking. "Wow Edward, I'd never thought id see you so flustered" I teased, taking another drag of my cigarette. I shook my head, still chuckling quietly as I exhaled. I twirled my cig in my fingers, being careful not to burn myself.

He sighed rolling his head back on his shoulders, before throwing away his cigarette. "Fuck!" he mumbled raking his hands through his hair again. He pulled a cigarette case from his pocket, and roughly closed it after picking one out. He put the case back in his pocket, bringing the cigarette to rest between his lips as he picked up his lighter. He struggled with it for a minute as he failed to get it working. He cursed repeatedly under his breath. It really was a sight to see. He looked up at me, as I smirked. I quickly took my mirror from my clutch. As I checked myself over and smeared more gloss and balm over my lips, I wondered what Edward was doing out here. The wedding would start in fifteen minutes maybe less. As I put my stuff back in my case. I heard footsteps towards me. I looked up into the emerald eyes of Edward. Still smiling smugly, I took yet another drag of my cigarette. He raised his eyebrows. "Can I-?" he started, before I cut him off by holding my lighter out to him. "Thank you" he breathed. I inclined my head, and he leaned against the wall beside me. He handed my lighter back, and we snickered as we exhaled at the same time.

"What are you doing out here, Edward?" I asked smoothly, tilting my head in his direction. He looked at me again, an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Bella" he sounded exasperated. "this really isn't my kind of thing, its all too frilly and fluffy and" he shivered closing his eyes tightly for a couple of seconds, he took another drag of his cigarette before regaining composure. "Its pure fucking torture for me" he finished sighing. "my wedding would have been simpler" I said simply. He stared at me then, his eyes unreadable. My lips turned up at the corners, as I looked at the desperate longing look in Edwards eyes for a simpler wedding. I pushed my self of the wall, chucking my cigarette on the floor, before lifting my dress up to my thighs, as I crushed it with my heel. Bringing my head back up, I saw Edward pushing off the wall, stare fixed on my exposed thighs. I rolled my eyes, before dropping my dress back down, smoothing it with my hands. I started to walk towards the doors.

"Bella" . I swivelled round to him, but Alice chose that moment to burst through the doors. "Bella" she yelled, racing towards me, stopping barely a metre away. I blinked. "smoking" I said dismissively, waving a hand. Her gaze snapped to Edward then, arching a polished eyebrow. "what are you doing here, Edward?" she asked. I looked back at him. He looked un sure, running his hand through his hair again. "uh, I needed some fresh air" he mumbled, looking intently at the ground. Alice huffed." Edward the wedding starts in minutes, you're the groom for Christ sake! don't think you should be waiting in the church?" She glared at him and he glared back. "This is your wedding" she added bitterly. I looked confused between the two, Alice hands on hips, tapping her foot irritably, then Edward standing with his hands in his pockets, scowling.

"Well I'll leave you to it" I announced before striding quickly towards the doors. I walked into the church and noticed a few people mulling around in the entrance. The ushers told me to sit where I pleased and I thanked them. Gripping my clutch as I glided towards a seat. I sat down in between Emmett and Edwards cousin, Mason. Mason was gorgeous, there was always something I liked about him, Edward had hated that, and tried to keep us away from each other. Though it was hard, his family were so close. I had met mason before he'd been introduced to me as Edwards cousin. He wore his trademark sunglasses, even though we were inside, he wore a smart black clean cut suit. He was toned, not as much as Edward, but still impressive. His hair was almost as messy as Edwards, but a light brown shade, his eyes were a light green and thick lashed. His lips were different to Edwards though, but they were still utterly kissable.

He inclined his head towards me and I copied his action. He nodded once. "Bella" he acknowledged.

I smiled slyly. "Mason. Its nice to see you" I kissed his right cheek, and noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward was now at the front of the church looking at us.

I pulled back. Mason smiled charmingly. He turned to look at the front again. "I always imagined it would be you up there next to Edward" he said offhand, raising an eyebrow and smiling invitingly.

I licked my lips looking at Edward. Shaking my head, I laughed. Edward was still staring in our direction. Weird. Mason swiped off his glasses, playing with them in his strong hands. He looked me, curious.

"What's Hannah up to these days?" I asked. Hannah had been his girlfriend, they had a complicated relationship, but one they were both smitten with.

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Gone". I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned back, whilst he just smiled innocently.

"You really are a piece of work, mason" I muttered. He started to laugh leaning forward and attracting some attention. Once he regained composure, he pressed his lips together and looked at Edward, who was talking to his best man jasper whilst eying us. We leaned in together looking at him as his gaze turned to a glare.

"What do you think he thinks of us?" he whispered.

"I don't know, I hope its something juicy" I answered, my lips brushing his cheek as I spoke. He stared at me eyebrows raised. And I just smirked waving at Edward, he turned away then and we chuckled sitting back.

I sighed. "I hope this doesn't last too long" I commented. "why?" Mason asked, tilting his head to the side. Eyes bright.

"Oh please, I know most of these people here. This is forks. And most of them know I'm Edwards ex. I'm looking forward to escaping the looks and the whispers." I explained. He smirked.

"You'll only be receiving stares and whispers for looking so delectable" he smiled seductively. I shook my head turning away.

"Oh come on Bella you know your in love with me" he said.

Loudly. Really loud. I think most of the nosey people here heard. Edward at least and Alice were staring in our direction slack jawed. I looked at Mason incredulously. I smacked his arm.

"Oh so that's why me and Edward didn't work out" I retorted sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Emmett guffawed and I turned to smile at him instead.

"You see Emmett, I always had a thing for mason, he's so charming with every word that comes out of his big mouth" I said sweetly.

He threw his head back laughing. Masons head appeared right next to us then.

"Yeah, just think of all the things my big mouth can do" he winked, sliding his tongue across his lips, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I smile coyly back. Before throats were cleared, announcing the ceremony would soon start. I whispered with Emmett and Mason whilst we waited for the bride. Emmett said he didn't think the marriage would last, mason agreed and said Tanya was only in it for his money. Mason himself was well off. You could say that Mason and Edward were rivals. Ever since high school. It was fun and interesting to watch, then annoying when one of them took it too seriously. I had been both their friends in high school, and there were no romantic feelings between any of us at the time. I moved away after school, to go to college, and came back, getting a job where Edward worked amazingly. He had grown into a man since id left, and was handsome and sexy. I loved that, and he must of loved something about me, because after just over a year our relationship was no longer platonic. The music started then and all three of us straightened up, Mason giving me one last wink before turning serious. We all watched as Tanya waltzed up the aisle. Her dress was a light pink meringue looking dress. Her bridesmaids dresses were the same colour, but just simple dresses, with a bodice where light fabric fell. Tanya's hair was curled and placed in a pretty bun, with her fringe wavy and pushed to the side. Her make up was fairly simple, for Tanya anyway. She took her place by Edwards side, smiling like a Cheshire cat, almost pushing her father to get to him. I heard Mason snort at that and allowed myself a small laugh. the service started with all the blah blah blah, of we are gathered here crap. It had all become one boring blur when the church doors burst open. Everyone spun round shocked to see what was happening. Taylor stood, in a suit, panting, in the open church doorway. He started to walk forwards.

"Stop!! This wedding has to stop!" He yelled.

**This was originally going to be a One-Shot, so please excuse any misspellings or other errors, I'll edit later, I just wanted to see what everyone thought of this, since I started writing it after a dream just for fun. Enjoy and review, I love to know what you think.**

**Music- Christina Aguilera- Back To Basics**

**Thanks! **

**Madjestic**


	2. Trouble Baby

_Disclaimer: I own a brilliant mind, However, Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer for the characters except Mason, and the rest ladies and gentleman, is all mine! _

The priest stared in blatant disbelief, and Tanya looked uncomfortable. Edward looked shocked, his eyebrows raised at Tanya.

"Tanya you can't marry him, its not his child!!."

Everyone gasped. I abruptly stood up. And started to walk down towards Taylor, but Mason grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. I pulled my arm out of his grip and carried on. When I reached Taylor I glared at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I snarled quietly.

"I love her, and it's my child, she told me! She cheated on him with me months ago!" he reasoned, still panting, looking desperate.

I looked around. "Excuse us" I said, smiling sweetly ate evryone before dragging Taylor to the back. Everyone burst into excited chatter, trying to figure out what was going on.

I heard people mentioning they still thought we were going out, and that I was mad because I didn't want Tanya to steal a second man from me. I smacked Taylor. Then again. And again. And again.

"Hey!!" he exclaimed jumping back to avoid me. "You idiot" I whisper yelled furiously . "This is Edward fucking Cullens wedding. With Edward fucking Cullens bride. And possibly or possibly not, Edward fucking Cullens child!!" I exclaimed smacking him again.

He rubbed his arm shaking his head. "Its not, we got together at that party ages ago, we've been seeing each other since, she's told me I'm the father, there's DNA fucking proof!" He finished his rant.

"So its true then?" I started, whirling round to face a stony faced Edward.

I sighed looking back at Taylor. "You are such a fucking asshole" I muttered at him.

"Why? Did you partner cheat on you too?" Edward asked sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes, rubbing a hand over my face.

"Why? Why me? It was fucking once and now of course I'm going out with you" I grumbled scathingly. Taylor started laughing but stopped when I glared at him.

Edward cleared his throat to get our attention again. "Is it yours?" Edward asked Taylor calmly, looking him dead on the eye. Taylor gulped uncomfortably, loosening his collar with his finger.

"Err, yeah its mine" He said awkwardly, before nodding firmly. We both looked at Edward critically, but he just sighed.

"I need a fucking cigarette" I heard him say to himself before he strode out of the church doors. Everyone had turned round to look at us, and Tanya was in tears, her father trying to calm her down while her mascara streamed down her cheeks leaving unattractive black trails. I went back up the aisle a few places and grabbed Masons arm and dragged him with me towards the door.

"What are we doing?" He mused, a sarcastic expression on his face.

"Damage control" I muttered. I held my dress up with my left hand and tugged Mason with the other as we stormed through the foyer and out of the church. Edward Cullen never had an non dramatic day in his life and after all this time, I was finally starting to resent him for it.

_I'm sorry this is so short, originally this and chapter one were just one chapter altogether, so I thought I'd be nice for Christmas and post the last of the original chapter. I'm hoping to post more soon, then when I've posted the entire wedding drama sequence I'll give you all a choice to say which direction I should go in, as I have made myself two options._

_Happy Holidays everyone,_

_Madjestic_

_Lets try and get up to 15 reviews please!!!!! For Christmas??? I'll update for New Year if you do, it would make my Christmas!! Thanks again xD_


	3. I've Been Hooked

**Disclaimer: I own two evil Russian spy kittens, but I don't own Twilight. Sigh.**

**Possibility**

Pushing through the doors out into the unusually blue sky and burning sun I had to squint a little to see properly. I scanned the area in front of the church for any sign of Edward, noticing that he wasn't in sight, but a trail of smoke fluttered round the corner of the church where I had been smoking before with him.

I let go of Masons arm and ignored him rubbing it with his other hand. It was time he got over himself a little just like Edward. I quickly walked to where he was and sharply turned the corner, my dress twirling with my movements. Edwards eyes flashed towards me, wide and sarcastic.

His mouth twisted into a bitter smile when Mason as rounded the corner and came to stand within an inch of me. Edwards eyes followed his movements, narrowing slightly in suspicion.

" So what? Are you guys trying to subtly tell me your together now?? What a blow, current fiancée exposed as cheat and pregnant with some other guys kid, ex getting cosy with successful cousin " He laughed without humour, lifting his cigarette up to his lips as he shook his head.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as if it would un-complicate things. He inhaled deeply, well he didn't finish, not giving him the chance, I'd ripped the cigarette from his mouth, burning my hand slightly in my hasty movement. Edwards eyes flew open and he glared at me as I threw it to the floor and crushed it with y heel like I did with mine earlier.

"Bella…" he started warningly, speaking through clenched teeth. I goaded him with his eyes, willing him to go on. Take his anger out on me. To lash out at me. Mason stepped forward slightly, with a protective posture. Edward turned to him, straightening up. Glaring at mason with unveiled loathing and hatred. Edward took a step towards him. I snorted and they both turned to me.

"Oh come on! Cut the crap guys, I get it your both strong and tough, hard men, so break someone's face and we'll be happier. You know what lets skip that part Mason go inside" Both stared slack jawed at me, almost as if I were some crazy lady on weed. "Now" I spat when he didn't move. With another glare at Edward he hastily strode off, knowing I wasn't going to budge.

I sighed. Checking no one else was around and giving one last glance at Edwards waiting face, still a little pissed from me crushing his cigarette. I lifted the layers of my dress up, high enough up that Edward would be able to see the tops of my thigh highs and the straps of my garter belt.

I picked up two cigarettes and my shiny black trusty lighter from within the band at the top of my right legs stocking. I kept ten or so there, knowing I'd regret it if I didn't. letting go of my dress and the skirt of it fell rumpled down my legs. I placed both cigarettes in between my lips and brought the lighter up to them , shielding the flame with my hand as I lit them both . Closing my eyes I inhaled both. Smiling at the sensation. I Rolled my shoulders a little.

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring frenziedly at me. He eyes focused on my own, trying to figure me out. I took one cigarette out my mouth and walked close to Edward. When I was less then two inches away, I held eye contact, keeping my cigarette and my lighter in my left hand.

With my right, I raised up to Edwards lips, using my thumb to part them before placing the other lit cigarette gently between them, and then running my thumb down his jaw before stepping back and letting my hand fall. Edward watched me the whole time, when id put my fingers to his lips his eyes had darkened considerably.

I smiled knowingly at him whilst, replacing my lighter back in my stocking. Edwards eyes followed my movements, then he seemed to come back to his senses and inhaled his cigarette, before exhaling heavily and letting it hang form his fingers.

He cocked his head to the side. "So what do you think?" He asked casually, as if this was light hearted conversation.

I laughed quietly before taking a another drag. "What do I think? Does my opinion even matter?" I asked, bringing my hand up to rest on the side if my neck as looked to my left towards the road past the small but pretty church gardens.

"Yes" I didn't expect him to be so close. Looking towards his voice he'd moved closer again as he was less than a foot away. "Why wouldn't it?" he said this as if it was obvious.

"Well, we haven't spoken in months, and I'm sure, ha, talking to your ex, about your current relationship issues with your fiancée, its not a conversation I'd expect" I put emphasis on ex, and fiancée, making sure he understood I didn't really want to be associated with Tanya too much.

He rolled his eyes. "/What makes you think I still consider her my fiancée?" He smirked raising his eyebrows in challenge.

I smirked back. "Make sure you know what you're doing Edward, you don't want to make too many mistakes in this life. It might be the only you've got" I spoke, considering my own personal regrets.

He sighed, mellowing out again. I noted Edwards ability to be hot and then turn cold. Glancing to his feet before looking back at me his hypnotic gaze soft, his emerald eyes tantalizingly sparkling. He came to stand right in front of me, but he was considerably taller than me so he looked down and I looked up.

He brought his hand to rest it on the side of my faces, letting his fingers stroke the pale skin there and brush along my cheek bone before just staying put. He leaned his forehead against mine and I began to wonder where he was going with this.

"How many mistakes did I make with you?" He whispered, his gaze blazing not looking away from my own eyes once.

I smirked. "Quite a few" I whispered back, laughing slightly as I thought back to my days of blaming Edward for misfortunes in my life. He smiled slightly, knowing I was half joking. Again he stepped back and we lost contact between our bodies. This was becoming disorientating and extremely off track.

" I would, if I were you, call of the wedding, dump Tanya, glare a little at Taylor, and head off on a road trip" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders as I smiled at him. He laughed, throwing his head back indulgingly.

* * *

"Sooo, I thought you and Taylor had a thing," Edward stated. 10 minutes and two cigarettes later . Both of us sitting on the leaves coating the hard cemented ground, our backs leaning against the bricked wall of the not so old and vaguely used church.

I shook my head, staring straight ahead. "It was……..one party" I nodded to myself, remembering. "I was a little out of things. Not myself you could say and with a little to drink me and Taylor decided to hook up. Afterwards was a little messy" I explained.

He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy or little boy. "Why? Because everyone thought you two were still going out? Because of me?" he asked doubtfully.

I shook my head. "No. I was………………….dating his boss" I said hesitantly. Edward stared at me, disbelief and shock written all over his face. He wasn't expecting me to say that.

" You what?" he asked hoarsely, having to clear his throat after his words. I grinned wickedly for a moment, allowing my more evil side to get to me before regaining my more casual composure.

Turning my body towards him, I started to explain, sort of. "You've heard of Viva La Viva right?" He nodded confused. "You know Blake Kellan, the one who owns everything, Blake Kellan?" His jaw dropped.

"You were…..you were dating Blake Kellan?" He spluttered, his eyes taken a strange look to them. I nodded. He exhaled in a large gust of air. "And you cheated on him" He stated in a low voice, saying the words slowly and carefully.

I chuckled, lightening the atmosphere. "Edward have you seen Blake?? He's not exactly innocent. All the stories of him and women, his player ways its all true" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He stared at me, not understanding what I was trying to say. I rolled my eyes. " Edward, Blake and I…….we, we we fell in lust" I said unsurely, not looking at him but rather at my high heel clad feet instead. "We loved each other that's for sure, I still find it hard to be away from him sometimes. He was the last serious relationship I had" I said gazing at the sun, before risking a glance at him.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark with that angry dangerous undertone he sometimes gets. Returning to gaze at the sun, I continued my story. "But I never fell in love with him" I whispered.

"We loved each other, but we weren't in love. Blake had his other girls and I had his Hollywood elite friends. He never kissed or paid any attention to another girl when I was in is presence and he never slept with any of them, like I never slept with any of his, crowd. But I definitely didn't hold back in his presence.

He cared yes, but me and Blake were and still are the closest of friends. We both knew commitment wasn't going to work for us. And then I almost slept with Taylor, that once. Blake was pretty messed up over that. That after so much consideration for me on his behalf I was so careless and stupid. I blamed myself and he hated to see me guilty and hurt. We decided to lose contact for an exact year. Then we would ring each other and discuss things, I'd move back in, our accounts would rejoin.." I didn't get to finish my sentence

"What??? You lived together? Shared bank accounts" He spat viciously. I still didn't look at him. I knew why Edward reacted that why to what I had told him. After all I had been more intimate with Edward and hadn't done half of that shit.

"He was my closest friend and confidant Edward, after you left me. I was so out of it for months and he helped. I helped him in my own ways. He's actually a really good family friend as well. There's a good chance we could have, and still could get married, I've only ever found three men I'd consider marrying. Him being one of the three" I collapsed against the wall.

I was exhausted after relaying so much heavy history that happened so fast, I was aware of Edwards rigid posture next to me. His tuxedo jacket flapping against him in the light summer breeze.

" Who are the other two?" he asked quietly. I swallowed hard.

"Um, er, Carlos Marioso. He and Blake really don't get along." I answered just as quiet. I looked at Edward and found him looking at me. "The third?" He asked.

"You" I whispered so it was barely audible. He blinked a few times.

What he did next caught me totally off guard. He fiercely grabbed my face, yet he was careful not hurt me, and pressed his lips against my own. Hard. For a minute I was unresponsive. I know it was exactly that because I counted in my head to make sure I hadn't inhaled some seriously dodgy fumes and that Edward was actually kissing me after all this time and at his own wedding to another woman. I heard him sigh and knew he was a bout to pull away rejected and defeated .

So I might a split second selfish but Edward benefiting decision. Edward getting his own back at Tanya, me getting a delicious taste of Edwards lips and Edward getting some. I quickly, so fast that Edward froze out of reflex, moved to straddle him . My dress flaring out over my thighs and his tux.

I fastened my hands in his hair and kissed him vigorously, working hard and fast. In a few seconds he reacted. His own hands winding themselves in my hair. His lips pressing harder and more impatient against mine. His tongue sliding over mine dominantly, as I shivered, letting him take control of the kiss. .One of his hands cupped the back of my neck, holding me against him, his other hand slid down to cup my ass, also effectively trapping me. He was in control. He had me cornered although I was straddling him. He gently rocked his hips against mine . He Moaned quietly , making my blood pump faster through my veins, rushing with excitement. Edward was cheating on his maybe, maybe not fiancée. and we were both loving it.

**Well I hope you guys like it, chapter 3 of speak now. This is a longer chapter than usual because I'm getting better at applying myself to my writing. so hopefully you'll get longer chapters from now on. This chapter seemed to have different feel to me, and I didn't think before I wrote. It just flowed. I had to edit it and break it down a lot to polish it off as it was a minefield of repetitiveness and mistakes to start off with. I had a little inspiration from a recent dream ,although my dream had nothing to do with this. It was about weird Harry potter hide and seek , you don't want to know. If you want to follow me on twitter my nickname is xxMadjesticxx .let me know especially for this chapter what you think as it sure as hell didn't turn out as I expected it to. And If I don't get my target of 15 reviews at least, which is minimum of 8 reviews .pretty please?? , I wont be updating anytime soon if I don't meet that target, sorry J. The next chapter or two should be rather interesting and I'm planning to write them as soon as I've posted this. So if you like the story so far your going to like the next 2 parts, so you'll want to review. Thanks for reading, you're all brilliant and I love you! Lol xD How's everyone's new years resolutions working out? And who's come back to reality after the holidays with a bump like me? ;)**

**Thanks again! xD**

**Madjestic**

**And for those of you wondering the chapter title came from the song Possibility by Lykke Li, off the new moon soundtrack, but as I was writing I was listening to Friends and Done All Wrong also off the soundtrack. When this is finished and complete I'll post a play list of songs involved with his story. **


	4. I Got Trouble

I didn't have an idea in hell what I was doing. Not a clue, but you've got live a little on the wild side right? Well, either way, that's what I was doing. And I was enjoying it. A little more then I should of done. But honestly? I really didn't care. This man tasted good, and he knew what he was doing.

We had calmed and slowed down a little, teasing slowly, moving our tongues together languidly. A sharp, perfected whistle cut through the air.

"Man, I got to get me some of THAT action" mason laughed. Edward and I froze, my hands in his hair, his arms locked round my waist.

A quiet "Fuck" slipped through my lips. I quickly snapped away from Edward and stood a few feet away. I glanced at Mason grinning like the cat that got the cream, he winked at me before blowing a mocking kiss. "You guys might want to hurry yourselves up a little there, I have a feeling this tornado's bout to blow outside. Looking good Bella. I'll catch you guys around" with one last wink and a smirk Mason slipped back round the front of the church. I heard Edward groan and looked at him for the first time since we…well whatever it was we just did.

He pushed himself up onto his feet dusting down his clothes before looking at me. "What now?" he asked, quietly his face lined with impatience and frustration.

I shook my head and smiled slightly, " That's your decision Edward, I'm not here to help you taker the easy way out. I'm not your shoulder to cry on, or whatever cheesy words you could use to describe what's going on in this cliché here. That's just not my thing, what you've got to do now is your thing, swagger, joke or put it behind you, that's up to you, but if I were you, id make it worth it, it might be the only opportunity you get to be overly dramatic, and well, if it were me, I would milk it for everything its worth" I finished my devious speech with a lick of my lips and a grin.

He quirked an interested an eyebrow. "why didn't you then?" he asked. I laughed. "I had more important things to do, of course". he smiled at me, before looking towards the entrance of the church, where heated voices could be heard and the chatter of the wedding guests.

I grinned at Edward. "the funs about to begun Mr. Cullen, won't you join me?" I asked as I walked a few steps towards the church entrance before turning slightly to watch him. He grimaced. "Do I have to be polite? Her fathers annoying as hell" he asked seriously. A few giggles slipped past my lips before reigned myself In at Edwards unimpressed expression. I held out my hand and after a moment of hesitation, Edward took it and started to walk with me. I hooked my arm round his and nudged him, grinning. It took a minute, but then he was smiling and laughing at the absurdity of the situation with me.

We rounded the front left corner of the church to the sight of Tanya screaming and wailing unattractively as she paced. Mason could be seen trying to hide his laughter as he teased her subtly, winding her up to the brink. Her fathers eyes were shifting all over the place as if he were trying to find a way to escape the chaos his daughter has inflicted. A few of the close relatives and friends guests had slipped out of the church too, and were alternating between hushed whispers of gossip to dramatic promises and comforting words for the disastrous bride.

Her mother could seen trying to be discreet as she drunk lavishly from a flask, no doubt vodka or some other cocktail of alcohol, she had a reputation. Mind you, so did half of Tanya's family, it was all rather amusing. Edwards parents were standing close to the church wall, Carlisle was sitting peacefully on a bench, with a thoughtful expression on his face, whilst Esme stood next to the bench, fidgeting slightly, her eyes searching over and over again, no doubt for her son.

Emmett and Jasper stood on Carlisle's left, talking quietly with tilted eyebrows, trying to block out Tanya's screeching s they discussed whatever it was they were talking about, no doubt their dear friend. Rosalie and Alice stood a little away from their partners, faces wrinkled in distaste at Tanya, but also trying to hide their laughter at the situation, Rosalie outshone Tanya a million to one in her form fitting red dress, and it was obvious she did it on purpose. As you can probably guess, I always _loved_ Rosalie. She's a cold hearted bitch, but she's got one hell of a sense of humour. Her and Emmett were absolutely perfect for each other in every way. Well, nearly every way.

Alice was dressed in a slightly less attention grabbing way, but she looked classier than Tanya, and generally more fashionable. She woe a one shouldered silk emerald coloured dress which clung to her slight curves before flaring out at her knees, the dress was floor length and absolutely gorgeous, I was incredibly jealous. Her eyes flickered to Carlisle, who gave her a an amused smile, she winked back at him, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

Just as I was about to take in what Tanya was now doing, she became aware of Edwards presence, who pulled me closer to him by hooking his arm further round mine. Her eyes widened dramatically and flung herself at him. "Edward" she was sobbing, pathetically in my opinion, but I'm just a bitch. Mason winked at me and smiled wickedly from where he stood observing.

"Edward I never meant to hurt you, it was a mistake, all a massive mistake, I thought this baby was yours! Honest, but then we worked it out that it couldn't be, because you were away on business…." Tanya kept muttering on and on, and she was totally just digging her own grave. Even her own fathers eyebrows were raised, and Tanya's mother had stopped drinking long enough to scowl at her daughters bumbling excuses.

Edward leaned away from her and into me, his eyes flickered to mine in a _help me!_ gesture. I shook my head and laughed slightly. Tanya brought her head up from Edwards now tear and mascara smeared shoulder to see who laughed, and her eyes narrowed into the tiniest slits imaginable, a look of sheer anger and annoyance coming across her face, oh, and did I see the jealously swimming in her eyes? Yes bitch, it just so happens that I did, I thought smugly. Of course, I tried to show my most innocent expression, I can't say whether it worked or not.

"What are you doing all over my man, bitch?" she seethed. Various gasps could be heard as everyone's attention shifted to me. I raised an eyebrow. "now now Tanya, that's not a very polite greeting is it?" I spoke mockingly, tilting my head slightly. I could swear her mouth was starting to foam, how could Edward date this girl? She was ever so slightly psychotic, and from other peoples expressions, you could tell they were thinking the same thing. "I cant believe you be so, so so slutty! As soon as you get the chance your all over my man! You're a jealous bitch swan! He's mine!" she screeched, panting heavily after her little speech.

Silence rung through the air and I detached myself from Edward who was looking at me in concern. "Oh my god Tanya, congratulations! Seriously, I've never heard someone talk In a pitch only dogs can hear before, I suppose it runs in the canine family, right?" I asked sweetly, my best bitch face in place.

I tuned to walk towards mason before I felt a clawed hand swipe for me, I froze. I turned very very slowly. I took a slow, precise step towards Tanya, and she flinched back. "Never ever ever, touch the Dolce whore, or I will end you, do we have an understanding?" her face paled at my threatening tone. "Stay away form my man bitch!" she yelled In a last ditch attempt to insult me. Before I could open my mouth to speak, someone beat me to it. "Enough!" Edward declared, standing between me and Tanya. I peeked round his shoulders to see what was going on. Tanya's mouth popped open, and she looked amazingly like a fish. Except fish are likable, and this bitch wasn't.

**Ta-da! Ok its kind of crappy, but totally forgotten to upload it, so I had no time to edit, this is a 2 parter and was meant to be longer, but I cant give you more crappy editing, so I cut it short. I am amazed at the incredible feedback my story gets, thank you! Your all brilliant and I adore you! Hahaha :D **

**A couple of things I want to mention, No.1 to new readers or whatever, my story and its title have nothing to do with Taylor swift, I know she released an album called speak now or whatever, and when she did you could hear my cussing in china, I posted this before she even mentioned it, and I want people to know that. **

**No.2 at some point my story will be a mess, because I plan to edit it neatly, and because my Microsoft word broke, and I've been using works which is quite frankly awful for writing, I'm going to use another laptop to alter the format, so it will all change there as well. I will let you know sometime when I plan on doing it. **

**No.3 I took this story down a slightly different path this chapter which I wasn't expecting, but I was in a hurry, the words kept coming, and so I just thought what the hell and created this baby, let me know if you like it or hate it. **

**No.4 Happy New Year!**

**No.5 I hope you enjoyed this, now REVIEW! Muahahaha!**


	5. No Matter

Speak Now Chapter 5

I glanced at Edward startled for a moment. Before I turned and walked towards the church, where I had conveniently left my purse. The church wasn't exactly huge, but it was eerie having been left empty. Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows, leaving shadows in limbo between the thick stone walls of the church. Line after line of rustic wooden pews were starting to show their age, and not in a good way. All in all, the church summed up Forks, once it was pretty, busy and welcoming. Now? You just wanted to know the nearest exit route.

I guessed Edward and Tanya had decided to get married here because of Edward's parents. Even if Tanya didn't agree, I knew Edward would never leave and get married somewhere else. He wouldn't do that to his parents. Carlisle and Esme were the two of the most kind and caring people in the world, and they were fantastic parents. To all of their children, whether born or by marriage or honorary, like myself.

I shook myself out of the daydreams and forced myself to keep moving. My pew had been just after the middle on the right hand side of the church. I quickly reached it and did a little jog to get to my purse sooner. I managed to grasp it and was about to turn around, when a voice shocked me into dropping it.

"In a hurry Bella?" I regained my hold on the purse, and stood straight, looking at the speaker. Carlisle's words weren't harsh, just inquisitive. I tried a shaky smile. "I think perhaps things are starting to get a little too dramatic, I should probably be leaving" I made my way to Carlisle, talking as I walked. When we were at a normal conversational proximity, he smiled at me, the lines round his eyes crinkling in that way I would never forget, no matter how many years between visits. Carlisle had aged well, it seemed the Cullen's had an abundance of good genes.

"Nonsense, Tanya was out of order. If anyone's causing drama its her" he stage whispered the last bit, making me laugh. "I didn't see that one coming" I admitted. Carlisle shrugged. "It wasn't too out of the realms of possibility. Esme and I have been wondering whether Edward knows what he's getting into. But we left him to it" Carlisle seemed almost resigned at the marital fate of his son.

I patted his shoulder. "Now now Carlisle, lets not start getting all philosophical. We're probably missing all the good gossip fodder. We must rush! Before we miss out" I winked at him as he laughed at my exaggerated acting. He held out his arm "Shall we?" I took it with a grin, and a "We shall"

We emerged into the sunlight after I had apologized quickly for my language before. Carlisle had waved me off, his eyes glittering with mischief, confiding in me he wished he could have said the same and then some. As the others came into view we were laughing and gossiping like old women. Me telling Carlisle what I had been up to recently, and he telling me of Tanya's bridezilla antics.

The bridal party was grouped around in front of the church, fluttering and fussing around trying to figure out what was going on. Tanya's aunts kept trying to drag Edward to Tanya with their talon like claws, but he managed to politely push them off, smiling tightly at them whilst trying to talk to his mother.

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were all standing talking, heads bent as they whispered what seemed like unflattering comments about Tanya. Alice was looking a little more than buzzed, obviously loving the drama and chaos. It seems Alice was excited about the fact that Edward may never marry Tanya.

Emmett was away from the main party, chatting happily and guffawing with one of Edward's uncles. Mason had just joined them, and their laughter got even louder.

Carlisle and I had finished our conversation, staring at the spectacle before us in silence, not quite sure what to say. Esme's head turned in our direction as one of Tanya's aunts sniffed about my presence, Edward was too distressed to even notice. Esme waved Carlisle over, and I moved to join Alice and Rosalie, but Carlisle tugged my arm. "Not so fast Bella" he chided. I groaned as we started walking towards Esme and Edward, trying to ignore Tanya's vague whines. Carlisle merely chuckled, looking more cheered at the prospect of having someone else stuck in the same situation as him.

Esme appeared to be very calm considering. Most mothers would be in a flap by now, fretting over their child s failed wedding. I'm sure Tanya's mother would have followed that trend, but she was too tipsy to be making any sense at the moment.

Esme smiled when she saw me. "Hello Bella dear, I was just telling Edward that he's a fool" she said good naturedly. "Mother!" Edward protested, looking shocked. His hair looked like he'd been terrorizing it for hours, the silky bronze strands sticking out at all angles. Although I'm sure our little rendezvous earlier helped with that.

I laughed along with Esme at her son. "Edward Edward Edward" she sighed. "lets be honest, did you honestly think that this could never be a possibility? That Tanya would never do anything like this? I'm sure she's a very good person-" She didn't really look like she meant it. She looked like it was hard to say, and by the hard look Edward gave her, he must have picked up on it too."-But she's never been the most respectable or level headed girl. You knew that Edward. You admitted you weren't sure about this wedding months ago." she argued. Esme stared Edward down, determined to make him see what she was saying.

Edward grumbled under his breath. "Look-okay- I admit" Esme and Carlisle shared a victorious glance, before their shoulders fell with their son's next words." that it was perhaps hopeful, or foolish to think that this would never, or could never be a possibility. But she's Tanya, and I love her. Or I did. I need to think" with his hands tearing at his hair, Edward strode away from the Church's gravel covered entrance to the small car lot. He beeped a silver Volvo open, yanking the drivers side door open before he revved the engine and peeled out of the lot.

"Well" I broke the uncomfortable vacuum of sound. "The plot thickens". I said cheerfully. Tanya's family looked at me taken back, as the Cullen's tried to hide their smiles.

* * *

**Well there it is! I'm a bit rusty, and this was difficult to write but I hope its good enough!**

**I'd love to know what you think, please leave a review! I'll write more anyways, but reviews are writing's caffeine ;D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**It was going to be longer, and I chopped a bit off, but I thought it finished quite nicely here, and the quicker I published soemthing the better.**

**Thanks as always! Madjestic**


	6. Knocking At My Door

**Hello everyone! I've really missed this, I had hoped this chapter would have been up ages ago when I'd done the majority of it, I'd also hoped I could have edited better and written more. It was originally longer, but I cut a lot out because it didn't flow or feel right, and didn't have time to add the other bits I wanted to to fill it out. _  
_**

**I'm officially off my temporary hiatus, and am eager to get back to work on all of my stories. I'll tell you more about it soon, but for now, lets just get on with it eh? ;D **

**This chapter was written in the weeks of and surrounding the anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic, although it wasn't in my mind when I wrote it, and the final phrase and title was not at all inspired by it, I figured if I had posted it at the time it would have been fitting if it was to be dedicated to the victims of the tragedy.**

* * *

_Chapter Six, Titanic In A Meadow**  
**_

I talked with Carlisle and Esme for a little while longer, glancing frequently at the car lot to see if Edward would return. The conversation was still flowing when Esme stopped, noticing my distraction.

She placed her hand on my arm, smiling knowingly at me as she spoke. "Go after him."

She saw I was taken back and I started to protest but she just shook her head softly. "It doesn't matter what's happened, you know each other like the back of your hand, go after him."

With one last smile, she turned to talk to one of Edward's aunts, leaving me with a decision to make. Five short minutes later, I found myself pulling out of the churches car lot at a speed that would make my police chief of a father cringe.

I'd tried to distract myself from Esme's proposition for a few minutes before giving up. The wedding party had decided to stay at the church for a little while longer, Tanya's family in the hopes that Edward would return, and beg for Tanya's forgiveness for his behavior. Because that was likely to happen I thought sarcastically.

I shook my head and speeded up a little as I drove Forks familiar winding roads. Dark trees lined the road either side as far as the eye could see, and only the fact the sun was shining brightly for once stopped it from being eerie.

I stopped at a dead end at the edge of the dark hordes of trees that made Forks a thriving logging town back in the day. I changed my shoes for some flats I kept in my glove box for emergencies, locked up the car and headed for a partially hidden path I knew very well.

I trekked through the thick forest carefully as I made my way to the one place I was sure Edward would be. I had grown out of my teenage clumsiness and klutzy tendencies, but I was still cautious in case I ended up face down on the damp dirty ground.

Life has always had a way of not working out the way you expect it too. I tried my best not to apply that thought to the situation between me and Edward, but as I drew closer and closer to our favourite sanctuary, I was less successful.

I found Edward exactly where I thought I would. He stood in the centre of the colourful meadow bathed in sunlight, his face tipped upwards to catch the sun. He seemed peaceful in the serene meadow, but the tense set of his shoulder told me otherwise.

I knew he wasn't really expecting anyone to come after him, and certainly not me. And no one else would have known where to find him, Edward and I were the only ones who knew of the meadows existence, and more importantly its significance to the both of us.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked without turning to face me.

I smiled slightly at his question. "Thought I'd come after the runaway groom. It's the event of the century" I teased.

He sighed dropping his head and shaking it slightly before he turned round to face me. His unruly bronze hair was even more of a mess than usual, an image of Edward tugging his hands through his hair in frustration flashed through my head. Some things never change

.

"I just needed to get away. My parents are all 'I told you so'. I bet Alice is jumping for fucking joy right now. And Tanya…" he broke off, shaking his head. He looked tired; his forehead creased as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I think you need a cigarette" I announced, holding out my hand for him to take. He looked at it, before looking at me, and then repeating the motion.

"Relax" I said, rolling my eyes. "I won't bite. Much." I winked at him and tension between us broke, a small smile appearing on Edward's face for the first time in hours. He took my hand and I pulled him to sit down with me in the centre of the beautiful blooming meadow.

We just lay there on the soft grass in peaceful silence of the meadow for nearly half an hour before either of us said anything.

"How did everyone react?" he asked suddenly. He flicked his eyes to look at me, interested to learn what had happened since he escaped his own wedding.

I tried not to laugh too much as I thought back to earlier in the day, and the outrage of Tanya's family.

"I'm pretty sure right now they're waiting for you to come back at any moment and beg for forgiveness. How dare you walk out on such amazing woman like Tanya?" I mocked dramatically, impersonating one of her horrific aunts. Edward chuckled at my impression and I grinned in return.

"Seriously, I think your parents are thrilled you got out of there. And of course, you're beloved siblings are currently distraught that their brother may no longer be getting married. Tanya seemed to have stopped crying and shrieking long enough to start a tantrum when I left, her mother's one sip away from being absolutely trashed, her father looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, and her god awful family are still cursing you out."

By the time I finished describing the scene he left behind at the church my lip was curled in disgust for Tanya's family.

Edward smirked at my expression despite his situation. "I guess I'm missing out then, huh?" he joked, his eyes lighting up for the first time since Tyler burst through the doors at the scene of the crime.

I beamed right back at him, glad to see him feeling better despite our past.

We sat up and bantered lightly for a while after, just enjoying the rare pleasant weather for Forks and the beauty of the meadow's many flowers.

I frowned as the thought that maybe Edward should be making a decision soon came to me. Edward noticed my change of demeanor and looked questioningly at me, single eyebrow raised and his emerald eyes still glittering from our last pay fight.

Of all the things I missed when I wasn't with Edward was the easy going relationship we had always had. Things between us had always seemed so natural and effortless, and it was nice to see we could still have that friendship, even if it never led anywhere ever again.

I sighed. "Do you think you'll go back? To Tanya I mean?" I asked quietly, looking at the grassy floor.

After a few long moments of silence, I chanced looking up at him. He seemed to be focused in thought. The light in his eyes hadn't faded completely, but he was much more sombre than he was only minutes ago.

All of a sudden, his eyes locked on my chocolate ones as he leaned in towards me. I looked at him in surprise, waiting for an explanation for his sudden change.

"Tanya went on and on for weeks before the wedding. Something about how she couldn't have the trim she wanted on her dress. Next thing I know, she's rattling on about her really 'deep' seamstress who told her if the material doesn't work with you, you shouldn't fight with it, you should change it." His face broke into a smile as I sat there completely lost.

"Edward?" I questioned. His eyes snapped back to me from whatever place his mind was lost in for a few seconds.

"She wasn't happy that she couldn't have her ideal dress, but she was so obsessed with her new discovery of philosophical sayings from her new best friend that she didn't complain about it too much, thank God" he said rolling his eyes.

"You point? I huffed, not having a clue what Tanya's wedding dress choice had to do with his decision with his train wreck of a wedding. Was he trying to say she should buy a new dress for them to get married?

My lips slipped into a pout as I tried to work out what on earth he was trying to say. Edward burst out laughing at my expression, clutching his sides as I glared at him icily. Thankfully for him, he managed to regain his composure, wiping the tears from his eyes as I waited impatiently.

His face was like a child's at Christmas as he went on to explain to me his revelation. "If my relationship with Tanya has reached a point where she cheats on me rather than staying faithful and discussing our problems, then it's not worth it. If she won't work with me, I won't work with her." As he delivered his final bombshell, he leaped off the ground before reaching a hand down to yank me up.

Grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers together he smiled at me. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that the fact we got all hot and heavy at my wedding after Tyler's magazine style confession says everything about me and where I stand" I couldn't keep a straight face despite the severity of his decision when he wiggled his eyebrows at me, grinning mischievously like a little boy.

For a man who had just decided to be the iceberg for his Titanic of a wedding, he looked like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

**There we have it! I hope it was worth waiting for, but I will be editing and improving the story and have already started on this this summer. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews last time, and their continued, and new, interest in my story. I hope I can continue to improve for you guys :D Chapter 7 was started at the same time I started chapter 6, so hopefully in about two weeks we'll have our next chapter and start getting closer to the end and finale of Speak Now. **

**I'd love it if you could take the time to review and let me know what you think!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**Madjestic**


End file.
